Odd Couples
by LeafyDream
Summary: Some couples just don't get the spotlight as often. Some couples are just the odd pair out. This is a collection of all the weird, nonsensical, and seemingly random romances that aren't popular. Whether because it doesn't make sense or is just unpopular! Nothing stops love. Not gender, not race, not age, not species, not even common sense! Open to prompts and requests!
1. Rules and Guidelines

I really have too many projects open. I need to wrap some of these up before I burn myself out... Anyways!

Welcome to **Odd Couples** , a story about the strange, unpopular, and (some would say) crack couples of Persona. The actual story is the next chapter over, so go there if you want some romantic goodness.

This story accepts prompts and requests, so if there's a couple you want to see, go ahead and ask! I know more about Persona 4 than I do Persona 3, 2, or 1, but I'm open to at least try with characters from 3. Nearly every possible couple is at least a candidate for a short story, so keep that in mind! The only rules are...

 **1**. They must be unpopular, uncommon, strange and/or fun to write. Meaning I won't be doing any popular couple. No Yu X Naoto, no Yosuke X Chie, no Yukari X Minaoto, etc. So if you want to see Yukiko X Teddie, Dojima X Chie, or Igor X Margaret, you came to the right place.

The couple can have a huge age difference, be the same gender, or have never even met. I don't care. I have a Nanako X Igor story planned down the light. Nothing stops love, not even the rules of goodness and decency! Hell, I'm not even restricting myself to couples. Let's see some poly-love! If you want to see a Shadow Naoto X Yu X Naoto X Shadow Yu story, well, I might just write that even if you don't ask me too. Just to clarify, that's all four of the characters married to each other.

Also, please keep in mind that I can't reply to anonymous reviews. Not to say you can't leave an anon review, just... y'know, remember that fact.

 **2**. Some stories will be all fluff, some will be sad, some will be funny, some will be pure crack. I'm open to story prompts, so if you want something like- Character A and Character B go on a date and Igor interrupts them - Go for it. You can leave the characters blank and just tell me the event you want, or you can go the whole mile and tell me which couple you want to suffer.

 **3**. Be gentle with me. I am open to requested couples or requested prompts, but I'm only human! Sometimes a couple or prompt just won't interest me, and for that, I am sorry. Just try to be understanding and kind, and I'll return the favor. Regardless, don't be afraid to at least ask. I'm open minded enough to at least try to write some couples (except Kanji X Naoto. I'll never write that. Sorry.).

Besides that, go nuts. This is a place of fun, so let's have fun! Smiles, people, smiles!

Examples of couples that will be in this story

Kanji X Teddie  
Ayane X Daisuke  
Kashiwagi X Yukiko  
Hanako X Kanji  
Rise X Chie  
Teddie X Naoto  
Souji X Yu  
Marie X Margaret  
Nanako X Souji

Hm... Anything else? I don't think so. Go ahead and click to the next chapter to start reading the actual stories! Have a good one!


	2. Chie X Rise - Picture's Worth

**Chie X Rise - Picture's Worth**

The three frames stood on the teal marble counter, as if mocking the retired idol with their presence. Rise looked at the three pictures with a frown on her lips, glaring at the contents held by the beautiful, wooden frames. She took one frame and looked it over, scanning over the details, before putting it back on the kitchen counter. She then picked up another, repeated the examination, before putting it back down as well.

"I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Rise replied, not even turning around when she heard the footsteps behind her.

"Hey." Chie kissed her girlfriend's cheek, before noticing the frown on Rise's flawless face. "Something wrong, hon?" She followed the redhead's glare towards the three photo frames. "What are you doing, Rise-chan?"

"Decorating."

"Really? Cause it looks like you're just staring at a bunch of pictures."

"To the the unrefined eye, maybe," teased Rise.

"You two want to give me enough time to bring in the groceries before you start making out?" Yu laughed, walking in with filled plastic bags in hand.

"Senpai!" Rise cheered, running over to hug the silverette. He returned the embrace with a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?" There wasn't a hint of annoyance or anger in her voice, merely joyous curiosity.

"Hey, Rise. Your girlfriend was nice enough to pick me up from the train station." Yu released the girl and looked around the living room, before looking at the kitchen around the corner. "Wow. The place looks great!"

The younger girl pulled away and practically jumped in place. "I know! We were so lucky to find it! Western style, beautiful kitchen, the bedroom upstairs is amazing! This place is perfect for us living together!"

"If it's so perfect, how come you're having such a hard time decorating, Rise-chan?" Chie questioned, holding one of the photos. Yu and Rise walked back over to her, the retired idol letting out an exaggerated groan as she robbed her girlfriend of the photo.

"Because! I'm trying to pick which one of these pictures deserves the honor of being in our bedroom!"

"Why not all of them?"

"Because then there wouldn't be any pictures to put down here." Rise looked at her girlfriend with obvious pity. A master martial artists, an experienced detective, and a loving girlfriend, but knowledgeable about interior decorating, Chie was not.

"Well, why don't we just get more frames then?" Judging by the eye roll, Rise didn't even want to honor the question with an explanation.

"If I may offer my advice?" Both girls turned to the young man beside them. Yu, ever the calm friend, took the moment to politely offer his suggestions. "Every picture is worth a thousand words. Why not go over their individual stories to help determine the order of value?"

The two looked at each other, and one looked at Rise's grin told Chie what they were doing. "Alright," sighed the police officer. The smile on her face betrayed her sigh, though. She took the three photos and motioned her girlfriend and friend to follow her back into the living room. The three sat on a couch together, with Chie in the middle, Rise to her left, and Yu on the right.

"Let's start with... this one!" Rise yanked one frame out of the stack without even looking at it. She held it up for all three to see. "Oooh! This one? Awesome!"

"Oh, hey! I remember this!"

"Please, do tell," the silverette beckoned.

The picture was from a couple of years ago, with two at a wild, energetic concert. They stood behind a curtain, which was pulled back just enough to show the screaming, ecstatic masses behind them. Rise was dressed up in the latest fashion, fresh from performing her latest hit song, while Chie had her favorite green jacket on, and an 'All-Access Pass' around her neck. Rise had her arm over Chie's shoulders, her other arm throwing up a peace sign. Chie had her right arm over Rise's shoulder, with her left flashing the same gesture. Both girls had wide, toothy grins on their faces.

"Chie went to my concert. We weren't even dating back then. She was free, I was in town, so I just invited her over."

"And it's a good thing I did too," growled Chie. "Some punk in the audience actually punched a security guard and tried grabbing Rise!"

"Wait, what?" Yu's eyes widened as Chie punched the palm her hand.

"Yeah! Some ass rushed the stage! I was up in front, so I was able to get to him before he got to Rise and I knocked him down with one kick! WHA-TCHA!" Chie jumped off of the sofa and threw a well practiced kick, complete with martial arts sound effect. Rise giggled as Yu just shook his beaming face.

"Something's never change," he mused.

"You say something, Yu?" Chie turned her head, ignorant of the comment her friend had made.

"Nothing, nothing... That's quite the story, though."

"A few years later..." Rise slithered an arm around her unsuspecting girlfriend, before latching onto her hips and tugging her down. The brunette could only gasp in shock before she found herself sitting on the lap of the copper haired beauty. Chie's cheeks turned a flaming pink as her girlfriend buried her face into her back. "And I've found my Prince Charming to actually be a Princess!"

"R-Rise, stop! Eep! Don't touch me there! N-not in front of Yu!"

"Uh..." Yu felt his own face turn hot as he averted his gaze, looking away from the two. He was happy for both of them, and he had nothing against their type of love, but that didn't change the fact that seeing the two attractive, young ladies hugging and kissing stirred something in his... other parts. "W-what about this picture?" He grabbed one of the photo frames at random and held it up to the girls.

"Huh?" Chie took advantage of Rise's confusion to break free from her roaming fingers. There was a scowl on the brunette's crimson face as she sat back down with as much dignity as she could maintain.

She looked at the picture in Rise's hand and smirked when she saw the picture. The two were at a park, sitting on a bench together, tightly pressed against one another. Their cheeks were touching, sharing the pink hue that seemed to glow in the light of a nearby light post. They had such small smiles on their faces, but their eyes told a story. They were looking at each other with an obvious infatuation in their eyes. At the bottom of the picture, their hands were linked together, a perfect fit.

"Oh, hey! Our first date!"

"Third." Both Yu and Chie looked at Rise, who had a frown on her pink colored lips. She crossed her arms and huffed as she looked away. "I said, third. That's our third date."

"What are you talking about, Rise-chan? I remember this. We went to a nice restaurant in Okina City, then we went to a movie, and then we cuddled up and watched some fireworks at the park."

"Yeah, that was our third date!" Rise glared at her girlfriend, her frown worsening as she glared at the brunette. "Our first date was going to at Aiya's!"

"Huh? No, it wasn't!" Chie's face was a mix of confusion and worry as she explained. Yu merely watched, quietly observing the two. "You came over to Inaba for Golden Week, called me, and asked if I wanted to go to Aiya's for dinner. I said, yeah, and then we ate dinner toge...ther..." Yu inched away from the two, scooting against the couch's arm as Chie's eyes widened in realization, before closing. She looked in physical pain as she spoke, "You... That was you asking me out, wasn't it?"

"Yep," popped Rise.

"Oh. And at the end, when you were asking if I wanted to do it again...?"

"I was asking you out for a second date."

"Oh."

Yu saw the look on Chie's face, and silently pitied the poor girl. She was probably sleeping on the couch tonight. He looked at the final picture and came to Chie's rescue, holding it up to Rise. "Hey, Rise, what's the story behind this picture?"

"Huh?" She looked down, and her mood instantly improved. Chie gave Yu a grateful look, and he gave a solemn nod in reply as Rise stared at the photo. "Oh! Chie, remember this?"

The young woman looked at the offered picture and gasped. "Oh! Oh, this was one of the best days of my life!" Her expression relaxed, but her vibrant grin never left her face as she held Rise's hand. Chie stroked her lover's knuckles as she lovingly gazed into her chocolate eyes. "And it was all thanks to you." The two girls held each other's gaze for a few seconds, before they both looked away, their cheeks crimson.

They looked at the curious silerette and Rise began to explain the picture as she handed it to him. It looked like they were in some kind of studio, with cameras and lights decorating the background. He saw the two girls, as well as a muscular man standing beside Chie. The man was dressed in a purple gi, with a black belt wrapped around his waist. He and Chie were mimicking the same stance, fists raised and legs kicked towards the sky. Rise stood between them, holding back a fit of giggles at the sight of the ultra serious martial artists.

"That man looks familiar..."

"He should!" Chie seized the photo frame and hugged it. "That's Akuma Ryuotoko! The main character of Trial of the Dragon! Rise actually brought me to meet him! It was for my birthday last year and it was amazing!" The off duty officer was practically bouncing in her seat. "It was amazing! He even signed my copy of Trial of the Dragon! The new one Rise got me, not the one Yosuke broke!"

"I've never see her so happy," reminisced Rise. "She was grinning for hours after that..." The copper haired beauty wrapped her arms around Chie, pulling her into a tight hug. "And the thank you she got me..."

"R-Rise! Stop! L-let go!" Chie could practically hear Yu's brain stop at the sight, and she tried to reach a hand out to him, despite Rise's sudden burst of 'touchiness.' "W-wait! No! It's-mmph!" Yu could feel a scarlet fire burn at his cheeks as he gawked at the couple, watching Rise kiss her girlfriend. He quickly stood up and took a few paces forward, keeping his distance as he tried to cool down. "R-Rise!"

When Yu finally looked at the two again, he saw Rise overcome with a fit of giggles. She tried to calm herself down as she squeezed Chie like a teddy bear. "She took me out to my favorite restaurant. Why? What do you think she did, Senpai?" teased Rise.

"Yeesh. You're impossible," Chie mumbled, finally pulling away from her embrace. She stood up as well and started fixing the wrinkles on her outfit, ignoring the wildfire on her face.

"You know you love it." Despite the beaming smile, Rise let out a loud sigh. "Man... That's all three pictures and I think I'm even more conflicted about which to pick!"

Chie and Yu exchanged a glance. He stared at her quizzically, mouthing a question to her, and she replied with a nod. The silver haired man stepped back with a soft smile as the brunette looked at Rise. "I think I know which picture to pick, actually."

"Huh? Really? Which one?"

"None of these three. I have a special fourth option."

"Really? Don't keep in suspense, Chie! What is it?" Rise didn't even notice Yu taking out his phone and aiming it at the two. All she saw was Chie reach into her jacket's pocket and pull out a small, red box. She watched her crouch down on one knee as her heart began to race, becoming almost deafening. _No way... No way! Is... is this really happening?!_ Her heartbeat grew louder and louder, before it was silenced by one simple question.

"Rise Kujikawa, will you marry me?"

Neither of them heard the 'click' of Yu's phone as it took their picture. All they could hear was a single word, carried through a kiss.

Yes.

 **END**

Hope you enjoyed the first real chapter of this story. Leave a review if you can, or leave a prompt or a request for a couple if you'd like. If you liked this story, maybe take a look at some of my other stories! Have a good day!


	3. Naoki X Saki - Beautiful Lie

**Naoki X Saki - Beautiful Lie**

"This is wrong," she whispers.

"Then I'll leave," he replies.

Her hand falls on his, and she won't let go. There are tears in their eyes. They rest their foreheads against one another, and they wish this night could last forever.

"This is wrong," she whispers again, and she wishes she was strong enough to leave.

"I know," he replies, and he wishes he was strong enough to silence his heart.

"We're siblings."

"I know." She can barely hear him through his sobs. She can barely see him through her tears.

"Why can't I stop? Why... what are we doing...?"

"We should stop." He's begging for his body to stop. For the yearning in his heart to go quiet. Her mind pleads to her body and heart for the same. Neither listen. Neither stop. Their lips are pulled to each other.

"Naoki..."

"Saki...?"

"Kiss me."

* * *

Regret. Shame. The slow, unnatural beating of a terrified heart. That's what Naoki woke up to. That, and the indent his sister's slumbering body left behind on his bed, still warm from her touch. He placed a trembling hand on it and he tried to decipher through the fog of sleep. He remembered his lips pressing against hers in a taboo kiss. He remembered their hands, clumsy, but passionate.

He felt his face turn hot as he took slow, short breaths. A loud knocking on his door tore him from his memories. "Naoki! Breakfast's ready!"

"S-Saki?"

"Hurry up! We got school today."

"S-Saki!" She was already walking away. Naoki was alone once more. "Sis...?"

* * *

He threw on his school uniform and ran down to the dining room, finding his parents and sister eating breakfast together. His eyes fall on Saki, but she didn't spare him even a glance as she ate away at her rice. The atmosphere was the same as it ever was in the Konishi household. Forced and unnatural.

There was an underline dread in everyone's throats, but none of them were willing to hear each other out. It was like being lost at sea. the freezing water flowing over them. They were all sinking...

He shook the fear off of him and focused on the reality of his home, not the fantasy his mind forged. He walked over as his sister finally glanced up at him. Their eyes met, and he was almost lost in the earthy colors of her irises. He was always jealous of his sister's eyes. His were a dull, boring grey. Her eyes were... really, really nice.

"Bout time. Hurry up and eat, I'm not waiting for you. Soon as I'm done, I'm going to go to class."

"O-oh. R-right..."

He sat down and ate, quietly munching away at the food his mother made for him. Every chance he had, he stole a glance towards his sister, who was speaking to their father. It was only when their voices raised in volume and emotion did he start to listen.

"You're going back there, aren't you?" Their father's stony glare focused on his sister, but she stood firm. She glared right back, teeth and claws bared.

"Yeah. I have a shift today."

Naoki and Saki's father slammed his hand against the table, the loud smack catching everyone's attention and making Naoki flinch away. "So you're going to go and help the business that's killing us!? Don't you have any shame? Or do you just hate me? Is that what this is?"

She didn't say anything. She just stared at her meal, hand shaking. "Maybe if you'd actually pay me, I'd work here..."

"You're my daughter! I shouldn't have to pay you! You sleep in my house, eat my food, so you do what I tell you to do!"

"I don't want to have this argument again, dad..."

"We'll have this argument as many damn times as we need to, as long as you're working for them!"

"H-honey..."

"No! She's our daughter! This place was my mother's and it was her father's! And his father's before him! And now, my own daughter is killing it!" Saki rose up from her seat, the groan of the wood chair grinding against the floor cut through the air as she grabbed her schoolbag. She started marching towards the door. "Where are you going?! We're not done here!"

"I'm going to school! You wanna stop me from getting an education now too?!" She waited, as if daring their father to say something, but all he gave was his silent rage, spoken through a glare. She scoffed, shaking her head as she stomped away from the dining room. Naoki heard her putting on her chews and opening the door, before slamming it closed.

"..."

"Ungrateful brat..."

He heard his mother sigh, and quietly take Saki's dishes, putting them away for her. Naoki finished up his own food and stood up, racing after his sister while his mother cleaned up the mess he left behind. Neither of his parents bothered to say goodbye, or say that they loved him. He supposed it was better than the things they said to Saki.

* * *

Naoki was surprised to find Saki so close to their home. She walked at a snail's pace, slowly lifting her feet and taking her time on the trek to school. He followed behind her, his own body partly covered by her tall shadow. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. His mind raced with thoughts, memories of the night before, emotions that he had never felt before. He glanced at his sister's growing body and found himself staring at parts of her that never really mattered to him before.

"Sis?"

No response.

He kept walking behind her, moving slowly up the hill towards their school. He looked around them and found barely anyone out in their quiet little town. Nothing like the cities he saw in movies or on TV. He partly wondered what a life like that would be like, and his mind found some way to return itself back to his sister.

 _Sis always did love the city... She loved looking at our uncle's pictures of his big city life. She'll probably leave for the city one day... Leave me..._ He felt a chill travel up his spine. The idea of Sis leaving just left him feeling cold in the spring morning. He decided to change the subject, for his own benefit.

"You know dad... He'll say he'll never wants to see you again, but mom'll calm him down," he joked.

"..."

 _Stupid! Stupid! Way to make her feel worse..._ "They didn't mean it. I mean, dad... He just says some stuff."

"He shouldn't talk to me like that, but he only ever talks like that to me."

"Least he talks to you." Saki stopped and Naoki did the same, standing behind her. "Sis?"

"He hates me. Mom hates me. Our neighbors hate me..." His older sister was never the emotional type, at least, not until dad started screaming at her about her new job. He didn't know how to react when he saw her turn to him, her eyes tearing up as her fists trembled. "I just need the money..."

"Why?" He knew why, but he wanted to hear it from her lips. He needed to hear her voice say it to him.

"So I can finally leave."

"What about me?" He doesn't know why he asked. He knew he wouldn't like the answer she gave. Ironically, the only answer she could give was silence. She turned away and returned to her path, walking up the hill to their school, leaving him behind...

* * *

That night, they're alone again. She sneaks into his room in the cover of night and wakes him with a kiss. He sees her face, bathed in the moonlight and she's so beautiful, he thinks.

She laughs as she pulls her shirt off, tossing it aside as she yanks the blanket off of him. She's a completely different person, and in the back of his mind he knows this is wrong. They're siblings. It's as wrong as it gets.

That doesn't stop her from pulling the blanket over them and unbuttoning his pajamas. That doesn't mean he'll stop her. He helps her as their lips press against one another. He finds her lips taste like strawberries...

* * *

"I heard some of my classmates talking about you."

They're doing homework together in her room. The sun is out, and they still haven't talked about last night, or the nights before. Maybe they're just dreams. He's hasn't woken up to her, after all. Every morning, he's woken up alone. Maybe that's why he didn't ask. He was scared of the answer, scared of her looking at him like he's crazy.

She glances at him, silently asking him to continue. "They said you had a boyfriend last year. A secret one. He was going to whisk you away to the big city, but he broke up with you at the last minute."

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear," she mumbled, as she ate his share of the snacks.

"You didn't say it wasn't true."

She just shrugged, and kept munching away at his chips. He didn't say anything, but he felt that shiver again. It crawled up his spine and made him shudder. If she noticed, she didn't say anything. She didn't care about him in the morning. At night, that was the only time she showed him love...

* * *

Is it just stress? Is that why she does it? Is that they're here, sharing a bed, her topless body pulling him close, against her naked skin. Most guys his age would probably kill to see a girl topless. Some people would kill him if they ever found out that girl was his older sister.

Saki moans a bit in her sleep, and pulls them tighter together. His lips still taste like her. Her lips taste like him, he assumes.

 _Is it just a stress thing? Is that the only reason we're here? Is that why she keeps coming in here?_ He touches her slumbering body, and she smiles. His lips trace her soft lips, and he can't help but smile at the sight. She's beautiful. She's smart too, despite what mom and dad tell her. She does her best, despite everyone stepping on her and telling her she's wrong.

"I love you, sis." He swears, her face glows in the dark when those words are uttered. He kisses her cheek, and wraps an arm around her. He pulls her close, their near naked bodies united together in the safety of night.

He wishes he could love her like other boys love their girl, but he knows what they do can never leave his room. He knows out there, under the light of truth, they're brother and sister. It's a lie, but it's what their DNA says. So that's what they'll pretend to be.

Then here, in the night, under the blankets of a beautiful lie, they'll be lovers. They'll be a boy and a girl, trapped in different prisons, kindred spirits desperate and hungry.

He drifts to sleep, holding her and begging the sun not to rise...

 **END**

Behold! A story NO ONE asked for, but I really wanted to write. Heh. Here's a controversial opinion! I find incest stories to be fascinating. I'm a fan of weird love stories, or forbidden love, and what's more forbidden than incest? Bestiality, probably, but I digress.

I was very tempted to end this with Saki's death, but nah. I wanted the focus to be Saki, Naoki, and their shitty home life. I wanted there to be an undertone of surreal to the story. A weirdness to it, beyond simple incest. I also wanted to imply a level of unhealthiness to it. No one in this chapter is a completely healthy person. Papa Konishi is a dick, Mama Konishi is slightly less of a bitch, Saki is using her brother for stress relief (OR IS SHE?!) and Naoki is just rolling with it all, finding peace with Saki in the night. No one is a healthy, happy person.

I actually kind of enjoyed writing this. Heh. I'm a sicko, I know.

Here's a list of the next love stories I'm aiming to write.

Kou X Yosuke

Mitsuru X Maraget

Shadow Naoto X Yu/Souji

It is very possible I mist just decide 'fuck it' and write something else, but this is the plan. Have a great day everyone and take care! Don't fuck your siblings, if possible.


	4. Rise X Junpei - Celebrity Love

**Rise X Junpei - Celebrity Love**

There was applause from the audience as the movie scene ended and the lights turned back on. People were standing up and cheering for the two as Junpei and Rise walked onto stage, the younger girl holding her husband's hand as the young man waved to the cheering masses. They walked to the podium, with Rise reveling in the camera flashes and mesmerized eyes on her. She wore the tight, scarlet dress well. Her husband, on the other hand, insisted on something blue, keeping himself as a cute contrast to her visage.

"And that was 'A Love to Continue,' starring Rise and Junpei Iori, and your pick for Movie of the Year! Mr and Mrs Iori, how do you feel?" The Announcer asked, holding his microphone towards the two.

"Oh, wow, this... this is just such a huge honor! I couldn't be happier. I love baseball, but if it weren't for acting, I never would have met my beautiful wife, and... Well..." The cameras caught Junpei's winning grin, and he kissed his girl's cheek, grinning even wider. "I just can't believe I'm here."

The crowd awwed loudly, with one member standing up and raising a muscular arm to the air. "Way to be a man, Junpei! Knew you had it in you!"

Rise took the microphone and kissed her lover's cheek. "When I was a little girl, I dreamed about the day I met my knight in shining armor. When I grew up, after getting my heart broken one time too many, I never thought I'd find my Prince Charming. Then I did." The crowd awwed even louder as the beautiful idol kissed her husband's cheek, turning his cheeks a burning red.

"Junpei, not only are you married to an idol like Risette, but you are hold Japan's title for 'Most Homeruns in a Row.' You're a hero to children everywhere, and have been voted Japan's handsomest man. How does that make you feel?"

"Awesome! Man, I wish my best friend was here now..."

"I'm so sorry, Junpei-san!" The Announcer apologized. "Did he or she die recently?"

"Not recently. I lost my best bro a few years ago, when I was back in high school. Well, he didn't really die, he just turned into a naked, giant statue in front of a door to stop Satan or something." Junpei sniffled a bit and rubbed at his eyes as tears formed. "I miss him so much..."

Oh, honey," cooed Rise, stroking her husband's head.

"Well, do we have a surprise for you!"

Music played as a spotlight shined across the state. From backstage, Minato Arisato ran out, grinning ear to ear, his trademark headphones around his neck. He waved at the crowd, grinning ear to ear as he ran towards the stunned couple. "Hey, bro! I just wanted to tell you how proud of you I was! You're so cool, and you really do deserve to be the leader of the Shadow Operatives."

"D-dude... You're alive?! And not a naked rock?!" Junpei's eyes flooded with tears as he embraced his friend, crushing the shorter boy in his muscular, toned arms.

"Nope! But you are!"

"Huh?"

And then Junpei was a naked rock in front of a door.

* * *

"Bwah!" Junpei jumped up, fists raised as he panted, trying to contain his panic. His eyes glanced left and right as he struggled to calm down his erratic and jumpy mind. He was on a train. Why was he on a train again? Oh. Right. He was coming home after losing the game for his baseball team and didn't want to deal with his teammates' glares and pissed-offness.

The young man sighed, shaking his head as he woke himself up. He tried his best to ignore the stares of the few other people also riding on the midnight train. He looked at a digital sign, noticing he was almost back home. He fixed his hat as he tried not to think about the painful differences between his dream and reality.

He returned to his seat to wait for his stop, only to feel his phone ring. He pulled out the device and saw that he had a new message, as well as several previous ones.

 **Miss u love u kiss u! 3 3 3 can't wait to see u home!**

 **makin u a welcome home cake! :3**

 **welcome home** c **ake is now welcome home pancake. Gonna order us dinner. Pizza okay? I'll get your favorite! :o :D**

 **waiting at the station for you! Got a big kiss with your name on it! XOXOXOXO**

Okay. So there was one major thing his dream and reality shared. His amazing, wonderful, sweet, and sexy wife, Rise Kujikawa.

 **END**

I just wanted to write something light and easy after last chapter's depressing squick chapter. So here you go. This is my first time writing for Junpei, and I'll admit, I rushed it a bit, so that might not be perfect.

I do like Junpei and Rise together though. The world famous idol and the soon-to-be-famous baseball player. It's cute. I can just imagine Rise rooting her boyfriend/husband on from the stands, even if he isn't the best.

Also, sorry I've been so inactive lately. One of these days, I'm going to explain just what has become of my hectic life. For those who read 'Hanging on a Maybe,' let's just say a chapter is closed and I'm working on making the next chapter of my life. I'll go into more detail about it later.

Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Take care!

Also, have you noticed I didn't do any pairings I said I would from last time? Or how I haven't done a single actually requested pairing? Oops.

This chapter was partly inspired by LotusRootsAndBambooShoots, who really likes Junpei and helped me like him more too. So here's a chapter where Junpei does win, at least a bit.


End file.
